En blanco
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Un día, Yagyuu recibe un libro cuya cubierta está en blanco. [Niou/Yagyuu]


**En blanco**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

* * *

La cubierta está en blanco.

Eso es lo primero que Yagyuu nota al abrir el paquete y lo que hace que frunza el ceño.

No es que sea extraño encontrarse con libros que tengan algún tipo de error de imprenta o en los que algunas hojas estén ligeramente dobladas por culpa del poco cuidado al ser empacados y transportados, pero esto es insólito.

Incluso sería más normal que faltase una página en la mitad del libro o que hubiese una misteriosa página en blanco en algún capítulo, debido a un error humano o a la excentricidad del autor, pero esta es una falla imposible de no ver y eso hace que todo parezca una gran broma.

Sin duda la librería que frecuenta no haría tal cosa cuando supuestamente lo está premiando por ser uno de sus mejores clientes y la única explicación que pasa por la mente de Yagyuu es un nombre.

_Niou._

Pero no ha escuchado nada de él en demasiados meses, por lo que no sabe nada que pruebe ni desmienta su paradero.

Es igual de posible que esté en alguna selva al otro lado del mar, a que esté en un bar de Tokio o debajo de un muelle o incluso en su vecindario, haciéndole bromas sin importancia porque sí.

Yagyuu toca la cubierta con un dedo y la levanta con cuidado, casi esperando que una serpiente de juguete salte a su cara o al menos descubrir que bajo esta hay una simple revista porno, pero en lugar de ello encuentra una página que sólo contiene el sello de la editorial.

La siguiente tiene los aburridos créditos de la edición y la siguiente un índice compuesto puramente por números.

Aunque eso basta para que se sienta intrigado, no es hasta una semana después que tiene tiempo para sentarse a leer.

Tal como su enigmática presentación lo indica, es una novela de misterio.

No está ubicada en un pueblo pequeño y supersticioso, ni en una mansión aislada del mundo, sino en una gran ciudad en algún punto del futuro y a pesar de que el escenario en sí no le atrae, el que no sea una novela policiaca sí y continúa leyendo la historia de Andrew, el protagonista que él asume como el culpable a la mitad del libro, hasta que llega la noche y tiene que hacer una pausa para prender las luces, estirar sus piernas y comer algo.

Hay una parte de él que todavía insiste en hacerle conectar ese inusual libro sin título con Niou, que lo hace preguntarse si él al menos sigue en la misma ciudad o si acaso es Matt y no Andrew el que ha hecho todo y Yagyuu prefiere concentrarse en eso último y seguir leyendo.

Pero cuando llega el final, la incredulidad de ver al ladrón robado de su más preciada —y sin ningún valor monetario— posesión y al asesino de dudosa identidad suelto, seguido de ocho páginas blancas, un epílogo inconcluso, dos páginas blancas más y la ausencia del nombre o pseudónimo del autor, hace que no puede evitar pensar una vez más en Niou.

Es demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto, por lo que Yagyuu cierra la novela cuidadosamente, la deja sobre la mesa en lugar de colocarla en la estantería junto a sus demás libros y duerme, soñando con ladrones de raquetas y lentes.

* * *

Niou no abandona su mente, pero le toma dos semanas, cobrar dos favores e invitar a un café a la más joven de todas las mujeres que trabajan en la librería para obtener un nombre —exasperantemente común— y una dirección.

En los tres días que siguen, Yagyuu lleva el libro consigo, esperando la oportunidad de tomarse un par de horas para buscar la dirección y cuando ésta llega, no lo piensa dos veces, ni siquiera cuando arriba y ve la placa junto al timbre que prueba que realmente ahí vive un "Tanaka", que podría o no ser el autor.

El tiempo que pasa desde que timbra hasta que la puerta es abierta es tan corto que Yagyuu no alcanza a sacar la novela de su maletín, como pretendía hacer, y al final sólo observa en silencio a Niou, todavía delgado, con su cabello aún desteñido pero mucho más corto y hasta peinado.

—Yagyuu —dice él, pronunciando con deliberada lentitud su apellido y haciendo un gesto con dos de sus dedos al tiempo que sonríe.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Niou-kun —le contesta, apegándose a la formalidad, cosa que hace que Niou gire sus ojos, de media vuelta y entre al apartamento sin cerrar la puerta ni invitarlo a pasar con palabras.

Pero sus gestos son suficientes, por lo que Yagyuu lo sigue, cierra la puerta, deja sus zapatos alineados en la entrada y, rompiendo la rutina, saca al fin el libro.

—Podrías haber dicho algo —dice cuando encuentra a Niou sentado perezosamente en un sofá bajo, junto a una computadora portátil, y deja caer la novela en la parte vacía del mueble.

—¿Como qué? —pregunta Niou, poniendo su mirada en el libro—. ¿Querías una declaración o una explicación para estúpidos?

Niou no está cambiando el tema, pero sí está hablando de más de uno a la vez, como si quisiese divertirse a su costa.

Eso no es extraño, por lo que Yagyuu suspira y habla con la misma paciencia que en antaño.

—Algo. —Niou dirige su mirada hacia a él y alza una ceja, invitándolo a continuar—. No puedo decir que me gusten los finales inconclusos.

Ante sus palabras Niou ríe, tan fuerte y súbitamente que, por un momento, Yagyuu se sorprende.

—Olvidas que no tiene que haber un final —dice Niou, con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que no puede ser considerada como despreocupada—. Y que todavía quedan páginas en blanco. Sólo falta que alguien se mueva.

Así que es eso...

—Ciertamente —acepta, sin poder evitar sonreír mientras mira de reojo la novela y al final la toma para ocupar su puesto en el sofá, respondiendo así al mensaje recibido en la forma de una cubierta en blanco.


End file.
